


【刷燦】戀愛ing

by lanxia



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: #甜蜜蜜30題, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:48:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25776901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanxia/pseuds/lanxia





	【刷燦】戀愛ing

七月的夏日高溫直逼酷熱的四十度，也因此令人涼快的冰淇淋簡直是救贖。  
⠀  
剛好洪知秀和李燦兩人到了某間知名家具賣場，看見了排隊人潮竟然是在排冰淇淋，而且冰淇淋不僅非常便宜還是由機器不到幾秒製作的，這讓童心未泯的李燦忍不住也去排隊，洪知秀則陪他一起。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
李燦一手抱著方才買的鯊魚娃娃，一手拿著十塊硬幣猶豫著是否要投下：「這真的投錢就會有冰淇淋了？」⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
「你剛剛不是目不轉睛地看前面的操作好幾次。」洪知秀發揮教會哥哥的實力，無奈地冷眼看著自家弟弟什麼時候為了甜食腦袋就停止運轉了，也許是今天實在是太熱。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
不曉得李燦什麼時候才會動手，洪知秀乾脆爽快地投入硬幣，接著讓他將掉出的甜筒放在規定的位置，按下紅色按鈕，香草冰淇淋就出現啦。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
總之，就像哄著小孩的家長一樣，李燦愉快地舔著手上的冰淇淋，洪知秀則不禁鬆了一口氣，儘管是私人行程他拿出手機按下快門拍下此瞬間，難得僅有兩人的約會不收藏的話未來可會後悔的。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
不忘還有哥的存在，即使李燦一人便能輕輕鬆鬆解決手上的冰淇淋仍禮貌性的詢問道：「知秀哥，你想吃嗎？」⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
雖然洪知秀不太喜歡香草口味，但既然親愛的弟弟都問了吃一口也不是不行。「我吃一口就好。」聽見了洪知秀的回應，李燦把冰淇淋放到他嘴前。明明記憶中的香草冰淇淋不是這樣的，感覺更美味可口也沒有想像中的過於甜膩。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
這時已嘗到甜頭的洪知秀發現到李燦嘴角沾到了冰淇淋，內心裡的小惡魔逐漸浮現......而在旁依舊細細品嚐的李燦毫無危機意識完全沒發覺到。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
「燦啊我想再吃一口。」洪知秀面帶著純真無邪的表情。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
「欸？可是我吃完了......」低頭看著只剩下甜筒的李燦抬頭一看就被洪知秀的舉動震驚到就站在原地不動。洪知秀直接上前吻了沾有冰淇淋的嘴角並舔舐著。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
作弄的人不害臊，被作弄的倒是臉燙得不行；吃冰淇淋的目的達成了，親到嘴的目標也是。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
「你甜筒還要吃嗎？不吃我吃掉了。」⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
「我、我不吃了。」仍愣在原地的李燦趕緊追上洪知秀的腳步。⠀  
⠀


End file.
